


30 Saint Seiya Themes (SagaxKanon)

by A Schwärzung (hassliebe)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hassliebe/pseuds/A%20Schw%C3%A4rzung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 drabbles about Saga and Kanon written fo an activity in Saint Seiya Yaoi LJ community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabbles 01-06

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Taste of Forbiddance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/887861) by [A Schwärzung (hassliebe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hassliebe/pseuds/A%20Schw%C3%A4rzung)



> Ok, here are some drabbles I decided to write in order to participate in an activity from Saint Seiya Yaoi LJ community. I'll be adding in each chapter six drabbles.
> 
> Actually this is the first time I'm writing anything from SS in English. And since English is not my first language, please feel free to point any mistake I might comitted. And if anyone is interested in becoming my beta, please let me know ^^

**Title:** Longing  
 **Theme:** #1 melancholy

Darkness surrounded him. The cool breeze from the night came through the window, caressing his body. It wasn't like his touch, it could never be. That soft pale skin against his own, those thin lips brushing his neck before sleep took over. He could remember those long eyelashes hiding deep blue pools that always seemed warm when looking at him. That was the only moment he really felt alive. But now melancholy was everything left, loneliness was his only companion. He closed his eyes wishing that both, wind and darkness, could bring Kanon back to him, back to his life.

 **Title:** Narcissism  
 **Theme:** #2 destiny

He wondered if he was selfish. After thinking for a moment, he smiled. He was a narcissist after all. Because if he wasn't, why was he in love with that man? It was not his decision, it was destiny. They had been together and complete once. Now they were just halves. They shared the same features, though Saga was much more beautiful and pure, so much that it was tempting Kanon to hide him in a cage, so no one could take him away. After all that face, same as his own, was the proof that Saga belonged to him.

 **Title:** Forget me not.  
 **Theme:** #3 Prayer

How many times had he repeated that name before losing consciousness? He couldn't tell. Since the day he had left Kanon there, imprisoned and condemned to death, his name had become the only prayer Saga could mutter each night. Those deep blue eyes filled with hatred had poisoned his heart, killing the last part of him which remained sane. His voice, screaming and cursing tormented Saga until he would break, a silent tear was the only expression of atonement. Than when morning came, Saga would conveniently forget that he had abandoned Kanon, ignoring that subtle ache throbbing in his chest.

 **Title:** Dawn  
 **Theme:** #4 Gold

He opened his eyes, admiring silently the figure in front of him. Outside was still dark, but for him, day had arrived. He didn't need the sun to enter through the window or sunrays hitting on his face were not his concept of a perfect dawn. Looking at Saga's face when his eyes were opening was everything he needed. His hair was shining like gold; and his blue eyes, those beautiful and deep eyes, were far more celestial than any sky. He didn't need the sun, because for Kanon, his sun was waking up right in front of him, smiling.

 **Title:** Addictive  
 **Theme:** #5 Poison

He enjoyed that soft skin against his lips and the warmth of that body above him. A moan escaped from the man struggling beneath him. He smiled, pleased with the way in which Saga was melting in his arms. But when those red lips were locked with his, his mind became numb while his arms closed around Saga's neck. He closed his eyes, trying to enjoy those sweet and poisonous lips. Saga was perfect, slim and beautiful. There was nothing in that man that couldn't drive him crazy or that wasn't addictive to him. After all, Saga was sweet poison.

 **Title:** Sulking  
 **Theme** : #6 Jelousy

"Stop it"  
Kanon looked at Saga, frowning slightly.  
"Pardon me?"  
Saga was smiling that benevolent smile Kanon hated the most.  
"You know what I'm talking about, stop sulking"  
Kanon smiled wryly, shrugging.  
"I am not"  
"Yes you are, and you do it when you're jealous"  
Kanon looked at him surprised, trying to fake a careless smile.  
"Do I have any reason to be jealous?"  
"Of course not"  
"You're right, after all you're mine"  
"Says who?"  
Saga smiled, placing his arms around Kanon, caressing his face with his fingertips. He enjoyed so much teasing Kanon, feeling delighted by his childish brother.


	2. Drabbles 07-12

**Title:** If only   
**Theme:** #7 Meddling

Kanon knew he hated Aiolos. His reason was really simple. He couldn't stand Sagittarius nor his warm smile, or those bright blue eyes that tried stubbornly to show compassion to him. Kanon despised Aiolos the most. He was sure that behind those sympathetic gestures, there was only hypocrisy.  
Kanon would never admit that the real reason why he hated the ninth saint was because Saga was closer to him than to his own brother. He would never admit that he hated Aiolos because he was meddling in his affairs with Saga. If only Aiolos didn't exist, Saga would love him.

 **Title:** Surprise   
**Theme:** #8 Kidnapping

They were advancing slowly and rather clumsily through the third temple. Saga couldn't suppress a low chuckle when he heard his twin brother cursing in low voice.  
"Having a little bit of trouble, aren't we?"  
"Not at all" Kanon replied wryly.  
"Maybe you should let me see, so we could finish this faster."  
"You won't convince me Saga. I intend to keep this a surprise till the very end."  
"Yeah, sure."  
Both stumble again, almost falling. This time Kanon sighed as Saga felt those warm hands getting away from him. Kanon smiled and then kissed him, forgetting about kidnapping Saga.

 **Title:** Secret Smile   
**Theme:** #9 "I'm glad I wasn't left unaware of that fact".

Those words kept taunting him, though he knew they were mere suppositions. When Saga entered the third Temple, he was greeted by a smiling Kanon.  
"How was your day?"  
"Fine, thanks. Yours?"  
"I won't complain" Kanon smiled again.  
Saga frowned.  
"What's the matter?"  
"It's nothing. Forget it."  
"Just tell me what's bothering you."  
"… Do you always smile like that to others?"  
A snobbish smile decorated Kanon's lips.  
"No, I don't. And I'm happy that you noticed."  
Saga intended to ask what had he noticed, but a kiss prevented him from doing so.  
"Me too" Saga smiled, kissing Kanon again.

 **Title:** Had I known   
**Theme:** #10 The Last Day

Kanon smiled, melancholy evident in his eyes. Saga knew there was something wrong in the way his twin was looking at him. They had grown apart little by little, day by day. First, silence between them was comfortable, but then it became awkward, just like everything else. There was a dull pain throbbing in his chest while smiling back at Kanon. He couldn't tell when they had become strangers.

If he had known thing were going to get worse, he would've taken him in his arms, crushing their bodies together to show he cared. He'd say "I love you too."

 **Title:** Just for tonight   
**Theme:** #11 Only once

It was late at night when he felt someone crawling to his side in the bed. His eyes opened immediately, turning around rather brusquely. Kanon gasped, surprised by the sudden movement from Saga. He tried to smile, but failed.

-Please Saga, just once-.

He wanted to ask what he was talking about, but Kanon wrapped his arms around him. His lips brushed Saga's neck, carelessly. Saga shivered at the warm feeling of his brother's breath against his skin. One moment later, the soft lips from his twin were crushing against his own. He felt his body becoming delighted and numb.

 **Title:** Forever a Secret  
 **Theme:** #12 Joy

He had always admired the strange bright his eyes possessed. He could watch the other in silence for hours, wondering about the subtle differences between them. How could people mistake them? Kanon was much more candid. His lips would smile in such a carefree way that sometines Saga felt jealous about it.

"Stop watching me. It´s uncomfortable"

Saga gave him a weak smile, deciding not to answer. He could never tell Kanon about his deep passion for him, or about how much he loved him. But he would never give up the joy that gave him to admire his twin.


	3. Drabbles 13-18

**Title:** Missing  
 **Theme:** #13 Cliff

Each time Saga was send to a mission far away, Kanon couldn't help but wonder if his brother would come back safely. It was stupid to think otherwise, since Saga was one of the most powerful saints from the Order. But that didn't stop Kanon from getting worried.  
They were one soul, separated in different bodies, but nonetheless a whole. However, each time Saga left, Kanon couldn't help but feel that we was standing at the edge of a cliff, just about to fall into eternal darkness. That's why he always welcomed back the older one with a crushing hug.

 **Title** : The only truth  
 **Theme:** #14 Ruins

Breathing was becoming painful, and each time he tried to focus his vision into the frail visage from his goddess, everything became blurry. Life was leaving him, pouring slowly through the crimson trail caused by his own hand.  
He had lost everything. Little by little his world had crumbled until there was nothing left but ruins. His dreams of peace and a life without suffering the whims of the Gods had shattered when he had left the person most precious to him caged. His life had been full of lies, but his love for Kanon had been the only truth.

 **Title:** Not a Saint  
 **Theme:** #15 Sacrifice

He was a golden saint, but sometimes he felt more like a martyr. When he had arrived at the Sanctuary, he had to sacrifice his childhood in order to become a worthy apprentice. Later, he had to sacrifice his innocence in order to fulfill a mission, taking for the first time the life of another human being.  
He had never being egoist, but there was one sacrifice he was not willing to do. We would never stop loving Kanon, and he'd never accept to be separated from him. Saga was not a Saint, he was just a man in love.

 **Title:** Gravestone  
 **Theme:** #16 Rain

How did it happen? Everything felt surreal, from the cold rain and the wet ground under his knees, to the image in front of him. The cold stone in front of him dared him silently. Never in his life had Kanon felt so much fear, but uncertainty was killing him.  
His fingertips caressed the gravestone with the same tenderness one would use for a lover. The moment his eyes distinguished the name, his tears began to mingle with the thick raindrops, trailing down his face until they fell on the ground.  
"This is the second time you've left me Saga"

 **Title:** Interruption  
 **Theme:** #15 Nuisance

"Stop glaring at him"  
"Who am I glaring at?" Kanon asked, feigning ignorance.  
"If you could kill someone by just looking at them, Aiolos would be dead by now"  
"That not true. Not that I would mind it" The almost sweet smile from his brother brought a sneer to his own lips.  
"He's a good man. I don't get why you dislike him"  
"And I don't know why you like him so much"  
Kanon pouted just before wrapping his arms around Saga.  
"He always comes and interrupts" Saga shivered as he felt Kanon's breath against his neck.  
"Saga!" called Aiolos.

 **Title:** Whatever it takes  
 **Theme:** #18 Rebel

The first time he saw Kanon's eyes filled with such passion, Saga had been taken aback. But later he had become addicted to the longing look in them.

Now, the man beneath him struggled weakly, failing at the end. He could feel Kanon surrender to his kisses and caresses, while their bodies intertwined to become one again. Their lovemaking was passionate, consuming their minds and bodies completely.

Saga was more than willing to go against the gods in order to stay with him forever. He could go against the whole world just to be able to hold Kanon like this.


	4. Drabbles 19-24

**Title:** Not quite sure.  
 **Theme:** #19 Surrender. (switch with: Five seconds earlier)

He looked at the other man; his eyes were dull and empty. A rush of guilt overwhelmed him while his fingertips traced delicate paths in the pale skin. He watched a solitary tear escaping from those green eyes he adored so much.  
They had been doomed from the very beginning. Everyone could tell. However, he could not stop the throbbing pain in his chest when he knew he was causing Saga so much suffering. His brother was losing the battle, and he knew it. He'd been looking forward to seeing Saga surrender to him. Yet now, Kanon couldn't tell anymore.

 **Title:** Sneaking up  
 **Theme:** #20 Done by force.

A sound woke him up. When his eyes opened he found someone beside his bed. He smiled softly at Kanon, inviting him to come closer with a  
simple gesture. His brother rushed to his side, crushing him in a tight hug.  
Shion had disapproved their deep bond. He used to say "It is a sign of weakness; you should grow up and separate". But from time to time, Kanon would sneak into his room, looking for his twin's closeness and warmth, while Saga always gave in. They'd always be one. No matter how much others tried to force them apart.

 **Title:** Too much love  
 **Theme:** #21 Wound.

He stared at him, almost glaring. Suddenly he felt guilty for saying those words to him. But, what could he do? Tell him "I love you too"? Both knew it was not possible. This was the greatest sin of all, yet both of them could tell by just looking at each other how guilty they really were. But instead of apologizing, Saga turned around leaving a wounded Kanon behind. He closed his eyes, wishing he was not in love with the only person he shouldn't.  
Love was not always enough, or in this case, sometimes love was just too much.

 **Title:** Unsacred  
 **Theme:** #22 Taboo.

Brushing lips, entangled limbs and throaty moans overwhelmed him, leading his body into the most blissful pleasure. Nothing could be as perfect and intense as having their bodies joined in such intimate way. How could they call this betrayal? How could this be a sin when it felt so right? Nobody could love Saga the way he did, none could ever know him as deeply as Kanon.  
Why was it wrong if he wanted to spend the rest of his Life with Saga? People could call it a sin, but their love was not tainted, they just couldn't understand it.

 **Title:** Mine brother  
 **Theme:** #23 Twins.

He looks into the mirror and tries to envision those eyes, so like his own, yet so different. He knows they're supposed to be identical, but Saga has always been much more arrogant and regal. Kanon is always witty and cunning; while Saga can sometimes be so blunt it seems rude. They couldn't be any more different, just like the day and the night.  
Sometimes Kanon feels like the moon, as if he was only reflecting Saga's radiance. But he's never been jealous; he loves Saga too much for that. However, he'd never relinquish his place in his twin's heart.

 **Title:** Enticing  
 **Theme:** #24 Neck.

He shivers as a soft mouth is pressed against his neck, placing careless kisses in his skin as strong hands trace with eased practice swirling motions in his back. Saga tries to turn around, but Kanon's hold on him prevents him from doing so. He can feel those lips curving against his flushing skin, smiling with what he can imagine to be deviousness.  
As fingers begin to crawl to the front, Saga pushes his brother, finally facing him. He's surprised by how Kanon looks. Soft and glossy blue eyes and rouge lips inviting him to ravish them to sweet oblivion.


	5. Drabbles 25-30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my last bunch of drabbles, with this I've finally completed my list. Please remember English is not my first language, so feel free to point any mistake I might comitted.

**Title:** Not yours

Both spend most of their time separated. Usually Kanon doesn’t care, but when he remembers that Aiolos gest to spend all his day with Saga, a surge of jealousy threatens to overtake him. He dislikes Sagittarius and makes it quite clear despite Saga’s insistence that he’s a good man. He can’t be a good person if he tries to get between them by pretending to be friends with them when Kanon can tell that he’s only interested in Saga.  
So when night falls and Saga is wrapped between his arms, Kanon can’t help it if he feels a dark satisfaction.  
  
 **Title:** Mistakes  
  
Most of the people believe that mistakes define their past, but Saga knows better, at least he does now. It was not easy to accept it; Kanon had to beat him to a pulp for him to understand it. There was anger, frustration, resentment and, for his shock, what both had believed was unrequited love.  
There were tears, and a hurt so deep inside that his injuries were rather unimportant in that moment. Then they kissed and offered forgiveness. Both found atonement in each other’s arms. Saga learned that despite his mistakes, his past wasn’t as important as his future.  
  
 **Title:** Distant  
  
Sometimes when both were in bed, Kanon wondered if Saga could hear his silent screams in the dark. It coursed through his veins, igniting a fire which consumed a bit of his soul each day.  
He wanted to express his frustration, insecurities and fears. He could feel it even when he tried denying it. Both were growing apart and their soul was being ripped by their fights. It was easy to blame others, like Aiolos and his cheerful demeanor which only served to reflect their darkness. Sometimes Kanon wondered if Saga could hear his silent “I love you, don’t leave.  
  
 **Title:** Illness  
  
Kanon was sick and Saga was feeling useless. He could do nothing to improve his twin’s discomfort except changing the wet cloth in his forehead and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Sometimes he forgot how truly fragile humans are. He panicked each time he considered the possibility of losing him. He knew he was overreacting, but Kanon was everything he had left.  
Usually he was so vibrant and strong, so beautiful it made his heart ache. Saga would do anything for Kanon, he would suffer anything anytime to spare his twin brother this, looking so unlike his usual self.  
  
 **Title:** Intruder  
  
Saga smiled as he watched his brother watching Aiolos.  His bright eyes were full of suspicion and his mouth was twisted in the most curious way. He wanted to laugh, but then Kanon was scowling at him as if he had done something unforgettable by introducing him to Sagittarius. On the other side, Aiolos was smiling to his brother, apparently oblivious to the other’s obvious dislike.  
When both were finally alone, Kanon, who had ignored him all the time, suddenly turned around; crossing his arms and pouting as he glared at him.  
“I still don’t like him”  
Saga laughed then.  
  
 **Title:** You lied  
  
Kanon kept shouting curses and insults to Saga as his older brother became a mere dot in the horizon. His knuckles were white due to the strength he used to grab the iron bars which kept him imprisoned.  
Finally he slumped into the cold sea water, not giving a damn about the water seeping through his clouds. He felt cold, but it had nothing to do with the sea. It was betrayal, hurt and loneliness. He hated Saga almost as much as he loved him. How could he forget his promise? Both were supposed to be together forever, despite everything.


End file.
